Breaking Sherlock
by LaynLastovka
Summary: AU. Henry has asked Sherlock to help him make Emma believe in magic to break the curse and bring back the happy endings, or help Henry bring back the happy endings himself. Too bad Henry has to make Sherlock believe it too.
1. Chapter 1: Magic Wins

**So I created this crossover as an assignment that I'm doing for my Popular Lit class on Sherlock Holmes. We had to create an adventure of our own, and my only thought was to combine it with another favourite show OUAT. Just let me know what all you guys think of it. It has to be finished for me to turn it in, but I'm not 100% that I'll upload that specific ending for this once it's written or decide to broaden what happens. Like I said just let me know what you think, and where it might could go. -Layn**

 **-I do not own Sherlock and characters, nor do I own Once Upon a Time and characters.**

"Sherlock…Sherlock!" Watson yells trying to figure out what had just happened. Turning around he spies Henry and his two mothers, Regina and Emma, hugging one another seemingly unaware of the current state Holmes is in after the two women kissed. A kiss which was the cause of some sort of pulsing light to shoot out from them across the sleepy town. Sherlock told Watson he could handle this on his own, so he gave him a few days head start before following him across the pond, and apparently he should have come sooner. In the ten minutes that Watson had met these people Sherlock went from being _normal_ to completely unresponsive, so who knows what happened before he arrived or what would have happened had he not decided to come at all.

"What the bloody hell did you people do to him?! I want to know what just happened because you've…you've…broken him or something…" Watson trails off as he turns back to Sherlock still standing there with his mouth agape like a catatonic mental patient.

Watson's shouting pulls the trio out of their little bubble and it's Emma who speaks first. "Well I'm not a hundred percent sure, myself, but I believe that the kiss Regina and I just had was True Love's kiss and it broke a 28-year-old curse. And, if that's true, well, then we just proved Sherlock's theory wrong and that magic does indeed exist."

Before Emma could explain any further and before Watson even think of a reply shouts of, "There she is," and "Kill the Evil Queen," erupt from the unnoticed mob heading towards them. The next thing he knows is that he's surrounded by purple smoke and as the smoke dissipates, he realizes he's no longer standing in front of Granny's Diner, but now the group of five is in someone's mansion. Emma lays Sherlock down on the couch as Henry and Regina spur into action to lock up the house for when the mob comes after them again.

Finally realizing what's just happened, that magic is somehow real like this Emma woman said, Watson collapses in a heap muttering to himself in his confusion. When Regina comes back to the entryway to get Watson away from the door he snaps out of his daze and demands, "Who are you people? What do you want with Sherlock Holmes and me? How the bloody hell did we get here? Just please someone explain what is going on here, what have I missed by not being here?"

"As Emma stated before, it all comes back to magic being real, Dr. Watson. To understand that fact, I need you to come sit in the living room and allow us to explain everything from the beginning from when my son contacted Mr. Holmes to what happened at your arrival. It's better if we start explaining sooner before that mob figures out that we're here," Regina explains calmly hoping that Dr. Watson would follow by example.

He follows hesitantly behind her and takes a seat in one of the armchairs to the right of Sherlock and opposite from the two women and their son, and waits for someone to begin.

"Well," Henry started, "it all began with a letter I sent to Mr. Holmes…"


	2. Chapter 2: Contacting Holmes

**-I do not own Sherlock and characters, nor do I own Once Upon a Time and characters.**

 _Dear Mr. Holmes,_

 _I need your help to solve a mystery and break a curse that my adoptive mother has cast on the people in Storybrooke, ME. The people that live here are fairytale characters, Mr. Holmes, but they don't know that because the Evil Queen cast a curse that took them from the Enchanted Forest to our world and took away their happy endings._

 _My birth mom, Emma Swan, my real mom is supposed to bring back all the happy endings but she doesn't believe me, and that's where you come in. I mean you can solve anything, so please Mr. Holmes, either help me convince Emma to believe or help me bring back the happy endings._

 _In the box you'll find a ticket to Boston Logan International with a car reservation, a map of how to get here from Boston to Storybrooke, and a potion you'll need to drink to cross the town line. My adoptive mother still had some from when she had to cross the town line to adopt me._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Henry Daniel Mills_

 _P.S. Should you come to help me, Mr. Holmes, we must keep it from my adoptive mother. Emma and I are calling it Operation Cobra._

Sherlock flips through his mail trying to decide if any of the new case requests were worth his time, if they were of any interest, and then he came upon one from a boy, Henry Daniel Mills. He laughed as he read through the letter about this town being full of amnesiac fairytale characters, but then he saw the name Emma Swan. He knew a Ms. Swan at one point, helping her capture an elusive bail jumper trying to fake his own death. This had to be the same Emma Swan, reunited with the child she gave up before they met, and Sherlock felt compelled to try and give the poor kid a logical answer. Besides, the ticket and car were already paid for.

The flight was scheduled to leave the next morning at 8am GMT and arrive in Boston at 8am ET same day, so Sherlock went off to his room to pack a bag just as Watson arrived back at the apartment.

"Where are you off to, Holmes? Finally find another case?" Watson says knowing that Sherlock gets restless when he doesn't have something to keep his mind occupied at all times.

"I'm off for a trip across the pond to America tomorrow morning. Boston to begin with and then up to a place called Storybrooke in Maine. There's a boy, Henry, and his mother, Emma, who need my help with Operation Cobra." Sherlock replies as if it's nothing to take off for the states, and be as vague as possible to make Watson pry it out of him he's taken this case.

"Operation Cobra? What's that and who are these people, Henry and Emma, you say?"

"Henry believes his mother cast a curse on a bunch of fairytale characters to take away their happy endings, and his other mother, Emma, is to bring back the happy endings but only if he can get her to believe him. I know his mother, Emma, from a few years before you and I met when I was helping solve a case in Boston. So, I'm going to go and help bring back the happy endings," Sherlock replies to Watson as if it's the most obvious thing in the world, all the while still packing and leaving Watson as confused as ever.

Watson contemplates what he seems to understand Sherlock is saying before replying, "Holmes, there's no such thing as fairytales being true, or curses, or magic as you seem to be suggesting. Why are you even taking this case when you already know that the kid must be a nutter, and that he's simply making this all up? Wouldn't your time be better spent here actually solving real mysteries and not gallivanting with Yanks?"

Sherlock scoffs at Watson, "Of course I know it's all made up, Watson! I'm going because nothing is interesting here in London, and the kid already paid for me to get to Storybrooke. I'm going to explain how logically it's impossible for any of it to be true, but help him make people happy. His mother is a wonderfully stimulating person and it'll be a nice holiday."

"Holmes, you're being ridiculous. But, due to your _enthusiasm_ to go then you can go alone. I've got things to do here with Mary. I'll join you in a few days and get you back here to actually solving real cases."

Sherlock ignores Watson's ramblings of bringing him back and just continues packing. Tomorrow he leaves for the states and is going to show this kid the power of logic.


	3. Chapter 3: Finding Storybrooke

**-I do not own Sherlock and characters, nor do I own Once Upon a Time and characters.  
**  
One seven and a half hour plane ride and a two hour drive later and Sherlock was still looking for the town. The boy's map said it was just fifteen minutes from Portland, albeit he circled an area where no town actually was, but he believe that it was just too small to put on any map. He kept driving roughly another half hour past the fifteen minute mark but still no town, and then he remembered. In his letter the boy said he had to drink some 'potion' to get into the town. Sherlock had put it off as just the boy letting his imagination get the better of him, as he did believe his town was magically created by an Evil Queen and everyone was a fairytale character. Sherlock pulled over to the shoulder and began looking for the vial in the box that Henry had sent him, finally pulling out the vial of bright blue liquid that might as well have had a small tag that said, "Drink Me," like Alice in Wonderland. Thinking it would cause no harm, he uncorked the vial and drank it thinking, _tastes like raspberries._

Pulling back out onto the road he continued driving further from Portland for another half hour, but still no town came into view, and Sherlock decided to turn back around to find a hotel for the evening and ask for directions to Storybrooke tomorrow.

 _Welcome to Storybrooke._

That's what the sign said. That sign wasn't there an hour ago. That town wasn't there an hour ago. _It had to have been…but how did I miss it?_ Sherlock kept wondering to himself, but then decidedly did something uncharacteristically of him. He dismissed the fact that the town hadn't been there before, simply playing it off for the town in fact was too small to be on a map and was almost quite literally a 'blink and you miss it' sort of place. From what he could tell of its layout the town was surrounded by woods, and in much of an oval shape with Main Street being the shorter middle.

Paying closer attention this time as he drove down Main Street, Sherlock saw Granny's Diner and B&B and prepared to stop there for the duration of his trip.

"Holmes, right? You're Sherlock Holmes? Henry said you'd be coming to our sleepy little town. We've got a room already set up for you." The pretty brunette with red streaks behind the counter said. Sherlock gave a slightly puzzled look when taking the key from her, wondering just how she knew who he was as he had never seen this Henry, and knew there was no way for the boy to know what he looked like as well. The girl caught on to the look and finally said, "We don't get visitors around here. The only other one we've ever had was Henry's birth mom Emma, and that was because Henry brought her to town."

 _So Henry has left town before, there goes his_ theory _that no one can leave because they're cursed._

"Well as you guessed I am Mr. Sherlock Holmes. May I inquire as to your name, miss?"

"Ruby Lucas. My granny runs the diner and B&B, so I imagine we'll be seeing a lot of each other. Shall I show you up to your room?"

"I believe I can figure that out for myself, Miss Lucas." Sherlock replied and headed up the stairs. It was drawing close to noon and Sherlock believed he should get settled in before finding Henry in the diner for lunch.


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Henry

**-** **-I do not own Sherlock and characters, nor do I own Once Upon a Time and characters.**

Sherlock walked into the diner and spotted Henry immediately, as he was carrying around a massive _Once Upon a Time_ storybook. So up to the counter he walked, sat down next to Henry on one of the stools, and said to him, "So you're the one that runs Operation Cobra, hmm?"

Upon hearing those words Henry knew that his letter had been answered, that this man was Sherlock Holmes, and he was here to help someway somehow in bringing back the happy endings. "Mr. Holmes! You actually came, I mean I thought you would, but I still can't believe you're here!" Henry's realized that his enthusiasm was starting to get the better of him and quickly apologized to Sherlock. "We have to keep this from the Evil Queen. Let's go outside and walk, we'll be less suspicious talking out there than sitting in here with everyone around."

Once outside Henry continues speaking, "The Evil Queen can't know that you're here, because if she knows you're here to help break the curse there's no telling what she'll do to you."

"You believe your adoptive mother will attempt to harm me in some way because I'm here?" Sherlock offers in reply.

"She's not my mom," Henry quickly defends, "she's the Evil Queen. She'll use her magic on you and probably kill you if she thinks you're a threat to her curse, which you are. You're this insanely brilliant guy that's here to help _my mom_ , Emma, bring back the happy endings to the people trapped here, or to help me bring them back yourself."

"Henry," Sherlock begins, "what I'm here to do is to tell you that there is no such thing as magic. Fairy tales are not real and the citizens of this town are not trapped here. You live in a small town in the middle of nowhere practically, and how can you know that no one leaves when you cannot possibly keep an eye on every single person?"

"You don't believe me? You came all the way here to tell me I'm crazy, just like the Evil Queen… I'M NOT CRAZY! The Evil Queen cast a curse on everyone here, and I know that they can't leave because anytime someone tries to something bad happens! When Ruby tried to leave for Boston, her grandmother had a heart attack, making her have to stay here and run the diner. When Emma tried to leave she ran into the town sign because a wolf got in her way, and Graham arrested her for drunk driving when she wasn't. I've got more Mr. Holmes if you want to hear about them, and at least one in particular has to make you believe in magic. And besides, how can you not believe me when you had to drink that potion to get into the town? If everything had gone according to schedule you should have been here before 11:00 this morning, but you didn't get here until almost 1:00. You never would have found this place had you not drank that potion I sent with you, and magic is the only explanation for that."

By this point Henry was running out of breath, and it was that realization that Henry truly did believe everything he was saying, that Sherlock finally responded, "Where can we go and talk about this without anyone overhearing us since you don't want your adoptive mother to know that I'm here? I don't believe you, but I know you believe yourself, and that means something to me."

"We can go to my castle."


	5. Chapter 5:Making Sherlock Believe, Maybe

**-I do not own Sherlock and characters, nor do I own Once Upon a Time and characters.**

As they walked through town towards its edge with the playground Henry began to tell about when Kathryn Nolan, whom he believed to be Princess Abigail the daughter of King Midas, had tried to leave town after she and David Nolan, a.k.a. Prince Charming, were getting divorced. As Storybrooke was completely unseen by the world around them it was a few days after Kathryn had left that her car was actually discovered abandoned on the side of the road like it had been run off of it. The car had crashed into the tree but Kathryn was nowhere to be found. A few days later there was a box found buried nearby that was holding a heart, and after having it tested the heart was found to have been a human heart, and the DNA of it matched that of Kathryn Nolan. There were fingerprints found on the box that belonged to Mary Margaret, a.k.a. Snow White, but according to her she had never seen the box and to everyone's belief there was no way that she could ever commit a murder. All the evidence was against Mary Margaret and she was placed under arrest as per the order of the Mayor (Evil Queen) and despite Emma not wanting to believe it was true.

Sherlock was quite unconvinced in magic after everything that Henry was telling him, as all was done in practically the manner he would have done it in, and all the evidence did apparently point to the woman, Mary Margaret. That is until Henry continued telling him what happened a week after Mary Margaret had been put in jail. Kathryn was found wandering around town disoriented. This woman was alive and well after there had been a heart found with her DNA in a box buried near the crash site. To Henry, this proved magic existed.

 _That's not possible_ , Sherlock thought. _But, magic isn't possible either, it's just not. Everything can be solved through science and logic and by that standard this woman should have been dead, but she wasn't. Then it came to him, his theory of how to explain it all_.

"Henry as much as I know you believe in magic, there is a simple explanation for how Kathryn was and is still alive. As much as I would like for it not to be this way, people lie. You've said yourself that your adoptive mother lies to you, so what's to stop other people from lying. If someone was trying to frame Mary Margaret for the murder of Kathryn Nolan, all they would have to do is bribe the persons doing the testing to fake the results. Everyone has a price that they are willing to do anything for, even if it's against the law. It doesn't prove that magic exists. It just proves that there are corrupt people in this town."

"But what about the fingerprints found on the box? Emma is the sheriff here so she was the one that had to verify that the fingerprints were Mary Margaret's. They're friends, and there is no way my mom would have sided with the Evil Queen for money to put her friend in jail for murder. She's the Savior."

 _He's got me there,_ Sherlock thought to himself. It may have been years since he'd worked with Emma, but she was someone who couldn't be bought in that type of scenario. So he simply told Henry he would have to investigate on that to figure out what could have happened.

By the end of Henry's telling of Kathryn the pair had made it to the playground There had recently been a storm that hit the town not long after Emma had decided to stay, and it had destroyed parts of the playground, but the main tower was still standing. At least it was when Henry had gone there yesterday with Emma. Now upon their arrival he saw a bulldozer tearing down what was left of the castle and his adoptive mother watching the whole process.


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets from Henry

**-I do not own Sherlock and characters, nor do I own Once Upon a Time and characters.**

"What are you doing?!" Henry yelled at his mother. Tears were already streaming down his face as he watched his safe haven become a pile of ruble. This playground was where he could hide when the Evil Queen told him her lies, the place where he could go when everyone thought he was just some crazy kid, and now it was nothing.

"Henry, it wasn't safe for you," Regina spoke. She tried to reach out and comfort him, but all he did was jerk at her touch and back up a step. "It was already an unstable playground before the storm and after there was no way it could be allowed to stay up. It had to be torn down for your protection as well as the other children of Storybrooke."

Henry didn't believe her. He didn't believe her about anything anymore. So he ran. He screamed at his mother, "You're lying!" and ran off. Sherlock thought about going after the boy, but once he saw the look upon Regina's face he knew that he better stay.

At first Regina didn't say anything to him, but simply pulled out her cell phone and called someone.

 _"_ _Darling, he's headed to you I assume. He came with someone to the playground while we're still demolishing it, and as you know he doesn't believe me. We have to tell him about us soon and…and we have to tell him everything else._

 _…_

 _I know it's early and we're still figuring things out for ourselves, but the longer we keep this, all of it, from him the more he's going to hate me and he'll start to do the same with you._

 _…_

 _Yes, call me when you've calmed him down and he decides to go home. I'll be by after that and I'll be bringing Henry's_ friend.

…

 _Yes, I'll be fine, darling."_

"Allow me to introduce myself; I am Regina Mills, mayor of Storybrooke, and also Henry's mother. Now who may I ask are you and what business do you seem to have with my 10-year-old son?" Regina glares at Sherlock as she speaks to him; looking ready to strike should Sherlock so much move or say anything that she deems the wrong answer.

Calmly he replies back, "My name is Sherlock Holmes, Madame Mayor. I solve what other people deem mysteries, and I am here at the request of your son. He believes, as you know, that you're the Evil Queen and that you've cursed this town to a life without happy endings. He asked me to come and help his mother, Emma Swan, bring back the happy endings. I came to show him that everything he believes is magic is actually science and logic, as to see Emma again. We met a number of years ago when she was in Boston working as a bail bonds woman.

She was the woman that you were speaking with on the phone. It makes sense that when Henry runs from you that the first person he would go to is who he deems his real mother, especially for the fact that she is supposed to be the hero and you the villain. You two are apparently seeing one another, but have yet to tell Henry, and you've also yet to tell him something else that I assume has to do with his theory that you're all fairytale characters. Did I get any of that wrong or can we go ahead and begin walking to the station? I believe by the time we walk back there Henry will be finished talking with Emma and want to be alone to figure out how to continue in his planning of bring back the happy endings."

Regina was at a loss for words but quickly composed herself and said, "Yes, I believe she will be available by the time we walk back." She smoothed her dress for imaginary wrinkles and began to lead the way to the sheriff's station.


	7. Chapter 7: Sherlock's a Non-believer

**-I do not own Sherlock and characters, nor do I own Once Upon a Time and characters.**

"Sheriff Swan, are you here?" Regina called out when she and Sherlock walked into the station.

"Are we still not past the whole Sheriff Swan and Ms. Swan thing, babe? I mean we may not have been together very long but we should at least be on a first n—Oh! Umm hello, I forgot you were bringing someone with you. Wait…I know you. Holmes! Sherlock Holmes, why are you here, no, _how_ are you here in Storybrooke? Regina how is he here? He shouldn't—"

"Ms. Swan! If you would please hold your questions then we could actually sit down and let Mr. Holmes explain how he got here, and why." Regina effectively cut off Emma's rambling, and finally got her to take a seat at her desk, as she and Sherlock sat in the chairs opposite Emma.

"Well Holmes, not that it isn't good to see you again, why are you here?" Emma asked.

"It's a pleasure to see you too, Emma. I guess I should start when your son mailed a box to my flat…"

Sherlock finally finished his story and fielding any questions thrown at him around four that afternoon.

"So after everything Henry has said to you, you still don't believe in magic, Mr. Holmes?" Regina asked, unsure of how her son could have still wanted his help when Mr. Holmes might as well be calling him crazy, too.

"There is no such thing as magic," he defended, "As I said everything could be explained by using logic."

"Not everything, Holmes. You still don't have an explanation for why I found the prints to be Mary Margaret's," Emma stated in such a way like she knew something that Sherlock didn't. In all honesty she did know something he didn't. "Holmes, what if I were to tell you that magic does exist?"

Sherlock stared at Emma confused by her posed question. "Are you telling me that you believe in magic? That the woman you're dating is the Evil Queen, everyone in this town is a cursed fairytale character, and that you are in fact here to break a curse?"

"That is in fact what I'm saying, Holmes. When I first came here Regina and I couldn't stand each other. I was fighting her for Henry and she was fighting to get me to leave town. There were a few _run-ins_ we had that turned from fighting to s-" Regina had gotten up at one point to stand beside her and took this moment lightly pop her shoulder in order to change her wording. "-Something else. It went from fighting with one another to another direction. When the storm hit a few weeks back, Regina and I, we were stuck here at the station for the most part. That's when Regina told me that everything Henry was telling me was true. I didn't want to believe either of them at first, Holmes, but when she explained everything I realized that what they were telling was the truth. Magic exists. Regina and I have been trying to figure out, together, how I'm supposed to break the curse. We were hoping to figure it all out and then explain everything to Henry, but it doesn't seem like it's going to turn out that way."

Sherlock stood at this point and paced for a moment before responding to Emma's claim. "Magic is impossible. Just because I haven't completely figured out the logic behind why Mary Margaret's prints were on that box doesn't prove magic. Just because a woman tells you that all the claims her son is making are true doesn't prove the existence of magic." Sherlock was becoming intensely irritated at this point and began to walk out of the station, intent on going back to his room at the B&B to think. "Watson will be here tomorrow to _collect_ me. If I don't see you before I leave then I will say goodbye now. You seem too stuck in your ways like Lestrade to believe that logic is the answer."

Sherlock stormed out the door and continued down the street to his room at the B&B.


	8. Chapter 8: Truth and Lies

**-I do not own anything to do with Sherlock or Once Upon a Time**

 _The Next Morning:_

There was pounding at his door around mid-morning, pulling him from his thoughts on all the occurrences he had heard of while in town.

 _"_ _Holmes, open the door! I need help and I need it now!"_ Sherlock heard through the door. It was Emma yelling and just her tone alone let him know that something dangerous had happened. He rushed to the door and threw it open as he grabbed is coat from the rack beside it. Emma took the lead, yelling behind her what had happened that earlier that morning.

-LINEBREAK

 _"_ _Emma, darling, you're actually on time this morning." Regina said as she opened the door. The two of them were planning to tell Henry everything this morning, and everything included that they were together. Needless to say they were both nervous and unsure how Henry would take it all in._

 _"_ _Well hello to you, Beautiful. Shall we go ahead and get this over with?"_

 _Regina grabbed Emma's hand before responding, "We can do this. Together."_

 _"_ _Together."_

 _They took a seat on one of the couches in the living room before calling Henry downstairs. They heard the stumbling footfalls of their son coming down the stairs and then his appearance in the doorway._

 _Emma was the first to speak. "Hey kid, come sit down. Your mom and I need to talk to you. I really need you to listen to everything before making comments, asking questions, or making judgments. Got it?"_

 _"_ _Um, okay then. What do you have to tell me?" Henry replies back cautiously as he takes a seat on the couch opposite his two mothers._

 _They decided to tell him about that his theory about the fairytales were true, but explain why Regina did what she did, and hope that they can explain she isn't that person anymore. Finally Regina spoke up, "Henry, I really need you to listen to what I'm about to say. The curse, it's real, and you're right that I'm the Evil Queen and Emma is the Savior."_

 _Henry tried to interrupt but Emma quickly stopped him and told him that he would listen to his mother. "There is more to the curse than what you've read in your storybook. It leaves out a lot of your mother's story, and not everything it tells you is true. You will sit there and listen to her."_

 _He nodded, understanding that if Emma was telling him and acting like she already knew, then he needed to listen to his adoptive mother._

 _Regina began to speak again, going all the way back to the beginning of her story._

-LINEBREAK

 _When Regina was finished telling what had really happened Henry sat there unsure of what to say. He finally understood that his mother was no longer evil, but he was still angry with her because she still lied to him. Emma had lied to him because apparently she already knew. Before he could say anything Emma began talking again._

 _"_ _Henry, we have something else to tell you. Your mom and I are trying to figure out how to break the curse, together. And while we've been together to figure that out, your mom and I realized we have feelings for each other. We've been dating, Henry."_

 _At that Henry started to become angry. He wasn't angry for the fact that his mothers were together, it sounded rather poetic to him that the Savior and the Evil Queen would be together. But, they had lied to him, again. At that point, he had had it with the lies, and so he ran._

 _Regina and Emma ran after him, wondering where he was going to run now that his castle was gone, and the new playground had yet to be built. When they followed him all the way to Main St. in time to see him turn right at the end, they knew he was headed towards the mines. They were the only thing down that street and everyone knew to stay away from the area in case of collapse. The two women were panicked and began to run faster trying to reach Henry before he could enter the mines._

 _They got there in time to see Henry run in, and with Regina leading the way, they followed. Unsure of which way Henry went after the passage ended the two decided to split up. Luckily, Regina found him and was about to talk to him when the ground shook. They looked in one another's eyes and began to run back towards the entrance when everything around them shook again, and they saw the shaft ahead of them collapse. Emma had the same idea as the other two after the first shaking and made it back to the main entrance when she felt the second shake and heard the collapsing of part of the mines. She ran in the direction Regina went but saw that it was their area that had collapsed._

 _She needed help to save them. She raced outside towards town, pulling out her cell to call for medical and Ruby to call in people who had worked mines before, and heading for the B &B._


	9. Chapter 9: Improbable Truth

**-I do not own anything to do with Sherlock or Once Upon a Time**

"There has to be another way into the mines and if anyone can find that, it's you Holmes. Help me save the people I love!"

Once at the mine, Sherlock began to think about what he knew about mining. _There has to be some sort of air shaft or an old elevator shaft,_ Sherlock thought to himself. It was then that he spotted a man trying to keep control of his Dalmatian. "Sir, I need you to let him go. Your dog, I need you to let him go, he might be able to lead me to what I'm looking for."

Dr. Hopper let Pongo go, and together they went after him when he stopped above an area that seemingly had nothing there. Like Sherlock had hoped, the dog had led them to an old air shaft. "Emma! There's an airshaft here that should let you into the area that Regina and Henry were in. You'll need climbing gear or some sort of gear to lower you down. You're the only one that is going to fit in it with someone holding onto you, and you're strong enough to do it."

The medics were on standby with only a handful of other people there, and for that Emma was grateful. She was already worried about the people she loved, and didn't want to have to worry about anyone else somehow getting in her way. So, Emma got ready to be lowered down to find Regina and Henry, and bring her family home.

-LINEBREAK

After the collapse of the shaft Regina and Henry backed away to what they thought might be a safer place than right by the original collapse. The both of them were visibly shaken, Henry verbalizing his panicked state, while Regina attempted to remain calm and also calm Henry down as well.

"Sweetheart, it's going to be alright. Emma is going to go get help and get us out of here. We just have to wait, so why don't we just talk. I'm sorry that Emma and I lied to you. We were hoping to know how to break the curse before telling you, and that way we could be prepared for when the curse does break. Everyone is going to come after me, like they rightfully should, but Emma being the Savior says she isn't going to let anything happen to me, and certainly nothing to you." When Regina mentioned Emma being there to protect her, her voice broke, and a tear ran down her cheek.

"Mom," Henry started, "you love her, don't you?"

"I-I do, Henry. I didn't want to believe it at first, and I still haven't told her, but yes, Henry, I'm in love with Ms. Swan."

"Well then, let's hope Emma gets us out of here quickly," Henry said as he beamed up at her.

-LINEBREAK

They were finally out. Regina and Henry were getting checked out by the medics, while Emma and Sherlock were waiting for them to get finished.

"Thank you, Holmes," Emma stated, "We never would have thought about letting Pongo go and following him for an airshaft. I have my family back because of you. So thank you."

Holmes was slightly taken aback from the thanks he had received from Emma, thinking he hadn't really done anything, but decided to just nod his head as he saw that the medics were letting Regina and Henry go. When the two reached them Sherlock stepped away to let them have their moment. The three held each other whispering to one another how happy they were to be together. It was then that Regina and Emma looked into one another's eyes and said, "I love you," at the same time before sharing a smile, and then a kiss. A kiss that was one of True Love, the kind of kiss that breaks curses, and the kiss that proved to Sherlock he was wrong.

A car door slammed and Dr. John Watson began to walk towards them. "How are you all standing there? I've been sitting in this spot for 10 minutes and you all weren't standing there, nor was there a town in front of me. Sherlock what's going on here?

Sherlock…Sherlock!"

-LINEBREAK

"And that, Watson is everything that's happened," Emma finished.

Dr. Watson was still taking it all in and was entirely unsure what to say. A part of him didn't want to believe what they were telling him, but judging by the state he had first seen Sherlock in, there was no denying that it was the truth. In the middle of their retelling of all that had happened Sherlock had essentially come to, but refrained from speaking as he tried to make sense of everything in his own way.

Sherlock finally looked over to Dr. Watson and asked him, "What do you think, Watson?"

"Well Sherlock," he stated in almost a defeated tone, "As you've told me before, 'Once you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth.'"

The End

 **I just want to say thank you to those that read this story. Who would have thought I'd ever get to write fan fiction for a college class (made a 93 on it), and that my friends would then talk me into putting it on here. I hope you all will tell me what you think as I'm quite unsure of myself on this. Maybe I'll post another story by the end of next semester when taking Popular Lit: Harry Potter!**

 **XxLayn**


End file.
